cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mastabadey
DanceAThon 2005 is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 385 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of DanceAThon 2005 work diligently to produce Lead and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. DanceAThon 2005 is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within DanceAThon 2005 to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DanceAThon 2005 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DanceAThon 2005 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. DanceAThon 2005 will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History During his time in CN, Mastabadey has had two nations. His first ever alliance was the Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA), which he joined in June 2009. He later resigned after being a member for just over a year, in July 2010, to start up Spamalot, a group that split from IAA, with Stagger Lee. Spamalot was then under constant threat of war from IAA and so it disbanded a month later in early August 2010. From that point, Mastabadey went on to join the Imperial Order and he subsequently deleted that nation a month afterwards. On December 20, 2010, Mastabadey created his second nation and spent a month in small alliances like Global Nation Defense and Thessaly. However, he felt they were all going nowhere and he later joined up with the Sasori Initiative in mid-January 2011. After the PB-NpO War and DH-NPO War, Mastabadey was called back to IAA by Chimaera, IAA's Emperor, to help in its rebuilding; he rejoined in May 2011. This would be his last alliance before joining Pacifica. Mastabadey left IAA immediately following the revelation of Chimaera's plans for disbanding IAA. New Pacific Order Mastabadey applied on August 1, 2011, to join the NPO. He was approved on August 3 by King Brandon, and passed the Academy on August 4. Friendship and Camaraderie Mastabadey has made many friends in Pacifica, such as King Brandon, who was Masatabadey's mentor upon his acceptance into the New Pacific Order. Other people include Jrenster, Gumpper, brucemna, Rogal Dorn and Lord of Darkness. Future aspirations Mastabadey has only one aspiration, to get a Manhattan Project. Professions past and present Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created. The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Imperial Academy The Imperial is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to Emperor Mary the Fantabulous and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies. The Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world, representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Mastabadey currently is a Diplomatic Attaché; he is the right hand of the Special Envoys, and assists them in running their assigned spheres. Mentor Corps After graduating from the NPO Academy, every new member of the Order is assigned a Mentor. Whether the nation is 5 NS or 50,000 NS, the culture and scale of the NPO can overwhelm new recruits. This is where the mentors come in. From the day to day processes to knowledge of every job in the Order, the Mentor Corps is there to guide and assist mentees whenever and wherever needed. Economic Affairs The is the result of a merger of the and the for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: "To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible." To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. Recruiting Corps The is a fun, laid-back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiter Corps has set records on Cyber Nations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Red Services In consequence of the increasing need for stable trade circles, reflections about how to take remedial action for this situation came to a result when the decision was made to create a department whose main task would be to mediate the vital trading interests between nations of the New Pacific Order and nations within Red Team outside NPO. NPO war history Mastabadey has fought as an ally of the NPO in the DH-NPO War and is currently fighting in the Fark-NPO War.